Collide
by h0lywood
Summary: CHAPTER SIX IS UP! Sequel to The Smile. You kind of have to read that to get this story. Larisa tries to get back to Gotham City to take revenge on Batman for letting her die, but finds it harder than she thought. Plus the Joker is still around. FUN! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

"_Can you feel it?  
Things are changing  
Can you see it?  
Watch as the worlds colliding  
Can you see it?  
Can you feel it?  
Watch as the worlds...  
Collide into themselves  
Collide into themselves" End of the Beginning, 30 Seconds to Mars_

Pain. Unbelievable pain. Blinding pain. Pain upon imagine. And then numbness. Blank. Blah. Nothing.

Who was I? It seemed like something that I should remember. Where was I? I didn't want to get up, from what appeared to be cold concrete, so it didn't seem like I'd get an answer to that question anytime soon. But I felt a blank spot in the back of my mind, as if there was something missing there, something that I absolutely HAD to remember, but the spot remained determinedly blank. But never mind.

Instead I concentrated on the fact that I had felt the most pain in the world a minute before, and now I felt completely fine, except maybe a little numb. I stiffened my body, trying to find some hint that I hadn't just imagined the pain. Who had ever heard of imagining something so terrible?

After a few seconds, I did feel something. It wasn't the pain, exactly. It was the a strange feeling, kind of like when you tie a string tightly around your finger. You don't feel any pain, at least for a little while, but the finger feels strange, and you can practically feel the dull roar, but not anywhere near what was really there. And you had no idea that the longer you sat there, staring at your finger, you got closer to letting your finger die. Yes. That's exactly what it felt like. Only in my case, it was the longer I lay here, too afraid and disoriented to even open my eyes a sliver, the closer I got to dying. I just wasn't sure how close.

It took me a few minutes to actually get up, but I did open my eyes straight away. I saw that I had been right about the concrete, but there was nothing else to see as I was lying face down. I tried to lift my head, but let out a moan of pain and my head dropped again. The pain came back full force when I tried moving even an inch. Not too convenient. But it was when I felt the pain again that I remembered what had happened. Who had caused the pain. And who hadn't tried to stop it. As far as I was concerned, the one who doesn't try to stop it is even worse than the one who does the crime itself. He was going to be the one who had to pay.

Batman. He had done this to me. Given up on me entirely. Allowed me to be thrown off the side of a building with not that much trouble. The hate that flowed threw me at that moment gave me the power boost that I needed. I felt flooded with new found strength. I lifted my head. No pain. I sat up. Nothing. I got up and ran and skipped and even did a couple of moves to Soulja Boy. I had apparently been cured by my sudden hatred. Interesting...

Enlightened by my new freedom, I looked around me a bit. I was, not surprisingly, at the foot of Wayne Enterprises, which I had been thrown of the roof of, just minutes before. At least, I thought it was just minutes. I supposed I could've been out of it longer, but it just seemed like minutes to me. So that's what I decided on.

The streets surrounding me were completely empty, and it filled me with suspicion. These were busy streets on normal days. Hell, even on holidays. And conveniently, on the very day, at the very time, that the Joker decided to try and end my life, the scene of the crime was deserted? I DON'T think so. I wondered if the Joker had done something to make it empty..but what?

Speak of the devil and he appears.

There he was, sulking in the shadows, watching me. I caught my breath, before realizing that I wasn't, in fact, breathing. Thoughts crashed against my skull, petrifying me. I sunk to the ground, feeling sort of like someone having an asthma attack. Only I didn't have an inhaler. That's when I figured out that whenever I was afraid, I lost all my flare. All my power. It rendered me utterly helpless.

Or maybe it was just that I was afraid of the one person, or more appropriately, the one freak, who I still loved. Despite the fact that he'd sent me tumbling to my death. But I wasn't dead. Was I?

Too many thoughts! I pressed my hands to my face and tried to calm myself. It didn't work. The Joker walked over to me and bent down, level to me. That helped. That helped quite a bit.

Amazingly enough, I was able to find my voice. "How..?" How what? How was I alive?? How was the street so deserted? How could he do this to me? How could I still love him anyway? I managed to settle on a not so awkward question. "How are you?" Call me lame. I know I am.

He laughed hysterically, and I even grinned apologetically. He understood what I needed to know. "As good as I ever will be." He managed, still snickering. "Better of than you are, anyway."

I frowned. "Why do you think that?"

He grinned, as only he could. "Well, most importantly, I'm still alive."

The air was knocked out of me, or it seemed to be, before I remembered. I couldn't breathe. But I couldn't be dead! I couldn't! "I don't believe you." I said, accusingly.

He laughed again, and I looked at him impatiently. He put his hand on mine. At least he tried. It went straight through. I shrieked. He giggled. "You didn't really think you were alive after that fall, did you?"

I was in shock. I was still moving! Talking! I was still on Mother Earth! But his hand had gone through me. What explanation was there for that? "I don't believe you."

"You don't have to. But either way, it's still true."

"Where's my body?"

"Just where you left it." He jerked his head to the right, and a little ways off, I saw my body appear.

"Then what am I?"

"You're a ghost!" His gleeful tone was teasing.

"No I'm not."

"No." He agreed. "But it sounds better than the truth."

"I need to know the truth."

"You're dreaming."

I did feel kind of let down. "I'm dreaming?"

"Yepperdoodle."

I didn't comment on that. "But...I just can't. I need to keep going. I wasn't finished."

"No. But you still ended."

"Isn't there anyway?"

"Only one."

I jerked my head up so fast that if I'd been alive I probably would've broken my neck and just died all over again. "What is it?"

"You can come back if your revenge is strong enough. It's stronger than any feeling on earth. Even love." he laughed. "I proved that when i took revenge on you. My dear Larisa."

My name. It made me feel alive again. I was Larisa. I had to be. Without her, I was just a shell. And I would NOT be a shell. Not yet. Maybe someday, but not yet. Immediately, the anger burst from me again, and I clenched my fists. Batman deserved to pay for this. I owed him that much. And I sat there, filled with anger, a single finger brushed the Joker's. And it didn't go through.

"You have to go now." He breathed. "Or you might never get back."

I nodded. Understood. But I still wasn't sure.. "Will I see you again."

"I'm going to see you again, but you may not ever see me."

I rolled my eyes. "That sounds vaguely familiar."

The Joker walked away without another word. But I could still hear him. He was laughing.

Before, he was the last thing I heard. Now, he was going to be the first. And with that in mind, i strolled over to my body. My anger at Batman still fresh in my mind, I sunk through my corpse, and fell. But this time, I was falling back.

**A/N: HEYYYYYY!! Ahh! I'm back with the sequel! Haha, I feel drunk. Don't worry, I'm not, but I sure do feel like it. XD Well I hope you liked the first chapter, and if you didn't, remember it takes me a few chapters to get into it. And let me just say that if you didn't read my first story, go read it now, or get used to scratching your head in confusion. On a random note, I MIGHT HAVE MONO. It will REALLY suck if I do. : But whatever...at least I can still write.,. : Oh, and last thing, i had my first soccer practice yesterday, and almost my entire team thinks I'm a crappy soccer player and annoyingly hyper. I'm not really ALL THAT horrible, but I haven't ran since May...so...but I am annoyingly hyper. But anyways. : This guy wanted me to vote for him for student president, and he kind of likes me in a stalkerish kind of way, so he put the Joker on his presidential posters...I mean...WHAT THE FUCK. But anyways, my rambles are getting longer by the minute, I swear. O.o Oh, one last thing. My new friend who is my two best friends' other best friend IS A BATMAN FANATIC. It's so cool. We talk argue about Batman and the Joker all the time on myspace. And I made up a cool name for us: BATFANS!! XD anyways...yeah...I'll let you go now...please review if you weren't too creeped out. But I guess you guys are used to these strange rambles after about twenty five chapters of it. lol...okay, now bye for real!**

_Love, WhySoFreakingSerious_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_Out of the ground, I rise to grace.  
Nobody knows it's just a phase.  
Help me, I'm out of breath again.  
Nobody knows somewhere to make it go away." -Phase, Breaking Benjamin_

It felt as if a refrigerator had just crushed me flat. It felt as if a thousand dodge balls had just been forcefully thrown at my stomach all at once. It felt as though I had ripped my heart out of my chest, well it was still beating, and put it back on totally wrong, so it hurt each time it beat. It felt as though a crazy cat lady had been hitting me with her drawstring bag full of cat food for about two and a half days. But most of all, it felt as if I'd just fallen off of Wayne Tower. But the insane cat lady theory came in at a close second.

I blinked my eyes about a million times before I could actually see. I couldn't believe I was here again, but there it was. Wayne Tower. The site of my death. And of my rebirthing. How weird was that? I'd been dead. I still felt dead. And quite painful. How was I supposed to get my rightful revenge on the guy who spent every night beating guys a lot stronger than me apart, when i could barely even lift my right arm?

But whatever. I'd burn that bridge down when i found it. That's not how the phrase goes...but anyways. I was ready to face life this time. I'd come back by choice. My choice. No one elses. Well...maybe a little. But that was SO not the point right now. I wondered where I girl like me could stay right now. A girl who had been wanted for stealing, a mad murderer's accomplice, and who was now, as far as the rest of the world knew, dead. And I wanted it to stay that way. Not technically the wanted for stealing and for being an accomplice part, but definitely the dead part. The less people who knew I was alive again, the better. And for now, and hopefully awhile, no one else knew I was alive. Except for maybe the Joker. I wasn't sure if he'd actually been in my dream, or if some figment of my strange imagination had just taken the shape of the one person who could convince me to take my revenge. Oh, and that guy across the street knew I was alive again too.

Wait...shit.

I wondered how my face looked right now. I reached a hand up to my cheek. A hand that was covered in some familiar looking red stuff. And that got covered in even more of it when it touched my cheek. GEEZ. Life just wasn't fair to me, not even in my badass reincarnation.

I sighed, and against my body's wishes, scrambled to my feet. And I mean scrambled. My legs just did not want to support my weight. Did coming back from the dead make you gain twenty pounds or something??

But eventually, with some help from my growing anger (apparently I got strength from that too), I managed to take a few staggering steps towards the completely nonplussed guy. I wondered if I really looked as bad as the way he was looking at me in utter horror. Even so, I managed to force my mouth muscles or whatever you call them into a smile. Or a smirk. Or a grimace. Okay, I probably looked like I was in major pain or something. But I kind of was. So there.

The guy started backing away a few paces, practically tripping over his own feet to get out of my way. And with his fearfulness came a brilliant idea. My smile became genuine as I thought about the idea more, and everytime I did, it seemed more and more brilliant. I couldn't believe I hadn't ever thought of it before. And I quickly summoned the anger trying to burst forth, and refused to hold it back, and I punched the guy as hard as I possibly could, and before he could retaliate, I was running away. Because I knew i couldn't kill him with my own two hands. And I knew I had to. But he would just be the first. I'd figured out a way to get my revenge on Batman, and i wouldn't even have to lay a finger on him.

I wasn't strong enough to fight the Batman with my fists. But I was strong enough to take it out on the sweet, innocent civilians with a loaded gun. And that was my new plan.

Don't take physical revenge on Batman. Way too hard. Instead, kill off the people he always tried to protect.

One by one.

**A/N: Geez. She's on her way to the bottom, isn't she?? Lol. Anyways. Thank you lovely reviewers! I'm so glad you followed me to the sequel! I know that not everyone will, but hey. Beggars can't be choosers. I almost couldn't write this chapter, I was so overwhelmed with homework, when i made a miraculous discovery. THE BACK OF MY GEOMETRY BOOK HAS THE ANSWERS. Fine, call me a cheater. But in my defense, i will say that I did check the problems, and only by having the right answers, i figured out how I went wrong, so I did do the work. In a fashion. And hey, I just wrote a chapter for you guys, didn't I?! So before you never read my stories again because you think I'm a dirty rotten cheater, remember that I did do the work. And write a chapter for you!! Haha, nothing like a little guilt trip. :b good news! I don't think i have mono! Bad news. My friend feels realllllllllllly bad because of the mono. She couldn't even talk on the phone! And I was telling her all about ! lol...maybe that's why she wanted to leave. XD but anyways, yes there goes another ramble, about me copying answers out of my geometry book and then feeling guilty about it! Yay! Please review, it makes me write extra extra EXTRA fast!! :DDDDDD  
_love,_  
**_WhySoFreakingSerious_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_"Standing on my own  
Remembering the one I left at home.  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the one I left at home." -On My Own, Three Days Grace_

Guns. They really used to freak me out. One minute you're there, and the next minute you're just a body. All because of this tiny bullet about a million times smaller than you. But I've grown to like guns. When you're an outlaw who's supposedly dead, you come to rely a lot on guns. And on cunning. And on yourself. I hadn't given that much though before. All my life, I'd been protected by other people. But in this cursed life I lead now, the only one who I trusted was myself. And technically that doesn't really count. As for other people I trusted? Zero. Zilch. Nadda.

Anyone else would hand me over to the cops. Or worse, Batman himself. And I'd decided not to deal with him. Or at least not for a very very very very very very very very long time.

But that's not exactly the topic right now. Back to guns. I had gotten myself one, no need to go into detail about how. But I had managed to get one, which with me was a miracle itself. I had taken my time learning how to use it, (as even I had my doubts about shooting innocent people. I almost did a Joker and grabbed a knife instead, but got cold feet at the last minute. Cutting people up was a little too extreme. For now, anyway.

I wasn't sleeping at all at night. Nightmares coursed through my mind whenever I tried,always the same dream, of a girl, pretty, young, and terrified, with dark, dark brunette hair and icy bright blue eyes, wide in terror, falling. Down, down, down, before crashing into earth. But never once did I think of her as myself. She was dead, and I was still breathing. My hair was darker than hers, practically black, and my eyes were always wide, and haunting, the darkest blue imaginable. My skin was ten times paler than she. I was more beautiful, yet more terrible than she had ever been. Than the real Larisa had ever been. It's funny what pain and madness and love and heartache and death and revenge can do to you.

And so I walked the length of the city, trying to find a way to be what I needed to be. A threat. A nuisance. Yet I didn't want to be found. Or did I? That was the only question that I couldn't exactly figure out. Did I want Batman, Joker, did I want them to know I was alive again? Or did I want to live out the rest of my life, before I was killed again by some catastrophe or another, completely and utterly alone?

I couldn't decide.

But then came the day when I found my answer.

It started out as every other day, stealing breakfast from some place or another, I can't really remember. The days bled together, you see. It had become impossible to tell them apart. But it was a day not long after my rebirthing, and I was wandering along some random street, thinking about what havoc I could cause that particular day, when I passed a window with a TV in it. I happened to glance at it at the right time (or maybe the wrong time) and I saw the Joker being lead into Arkham Asylum. And that made my decision for me.

I had run into the store in a blind panic, not caring who saw me at all, and had asked the guy at the counter what in the world had happened.

He had laughed at me as if I were a complete fool, and explained how he'd been caught, not a week ago, by Batman, in the middle of the night. Right after murdering his poor little accomplice. He'd told me how the Joker had apparently forced her to help him, (Teh. Not exactly.) and had just hree days later pushed her off the side of Wayne Tower! "She looked an awful lot like you, little lady." He'd told me, and my hand had momentarily moved towards my concealed gone, ready to blow his brains out if I was recognized at last, but he'd simply continued describing what had happened. And I just couldn't believe it.

This entire story brought new hope to my new theory.I had been thinking (since there was little else to do besides killing, and I couldn't do too much of that at once) about why he'd killed me. And I'd given up on finding any deeper meaning than the one he himself had explained to me. But this brought a new twist. What fi he'd simply been protecting me to a life in the slammer? What if he'd known the old Larisa wouldn't have been able to take it? A bubble had formed in my stomach that day, a bubble of new hope, and it hadn't stopped growing since. So that was why I made the decision to make myself known.

My decision to get the Joker out of Arkham.

**A/N: Hi there people! Well, yeah. This is chapter three. Not one of my best, I know. It's mostly just a filler, but hopefully you guys will read and review anyways. :D Rawrrrrrrrrrr. Life is not too peachy right now. My friend is sick and my other friend got dumped and I have a bad cold and a headache and soccer practice tomorrow with a bunch of soccer robots. :( but oh well. I'll just suck it up and take it like a man! Or a woman...or a teenager...or...JUST SHOOT ME ALREADY. haha. Well, today I guess I don't have a whole lot to say. I'm kind of bored right now and my mom is forcing me to add all this extra stuff to my Reading homework. RAWRRRRR! she's an English Professor, but geez! I just asked what a hyperbole is...O.o I FORGOT OKAY?? I'M IN EIGHTH GRADE AND I'M NOT COLLEGE PROFESSOR OR SOMETHING. Geez...rawrrrrr. Now I'm in a bad mood. So review to make me feel better! BYEBYE!**

**Love, WhySoFreakingSerious**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment, is perfect  
Please don't go away.  
I need you now.  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by. -Innocence, Avril Lavigne  
_

_Once upon time, there was a little girl. She was happy and sweet, beautiful and really really rich. She had a great mother and an okay father, and she was three years old. One day, this wonderful, perfect, Mary-Sue like little girl was playing outside the lovely house where she lived with her parents. Her innocent light blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and her chocolate brown curls bounced everytime she moved. Her hands were the color of college ruled paper, without the blue and red, and just as thin. This wonderful little girl was digging a moat in her cute little sand box that sat in the front yard of her large house. There was a butterfly fluttering around her head, sometimes just brushing her skin. This small girl was laughing._

_Perched on a lawn chair, a taller but almost as thin version of this enchanting girl sat. Her mother. _

_The young girl paused every few seconds to throw a huge smile at her mother, before digging again quite determinedly, trying to get to the bottom of the large sand box. _

_Over an hour passed but the pattern was the same. It continued that way for a little longer, before the perfect nature changed entirely, all because the okay father had 'forgotten' to pay up some money. Or actually, a lot of it._

_A long, shiny car that had actually been sitting at the end of the street, unbeknownst to the two females, for quite awhile, started creeping up towards the house. After what seemed like an eternity, the mother looked up, and her smile vanished as if turned of with a light switch. She'd quickly gotten up from the white washed yard chair, and scooped up the small girl. _

_She hurried into the house, and shut the little girl in the mother's closet, locked the door, shut the master bedroom door, and locked it as well, before going downstairs and getting on the phone. The little girl sat there quite silently for what seemed like forever, before she heard fast footsteps hurrying towards the little girl's hiding spot. Her mother! _

_As soon as she had gotten in and grabbed her little girl again, she started for the back window in the master bedroom. Men were entering the room now, men who worked with the little girl's father. Bad men. _

_Everything seemed to happen so quickly, and then so slowly. The sirens had started screeching, the bad men had shot at the little girl's precious mother, who was dead before she crashed into the window, causing it to break into a thousand pieces, with one cutting the little girl's wrist. The men looked at her, but the police were already teaming through the doors and there was more gunfire, but the little girl wasn't scared, no, she just wanted to find her mother. So she walked quietly to the very edge of the window and looked down-_

I bolted upright, my face covered in sweat. I hated the dreams that felt like real life. Especially the ones that used to be real life. I was in a cheap hotel room, paid for with stolen money, o' course, and I had been dreaming about something I hadn't dreamt of or saw for real in an incredibly long time. But I remembered the day my mother died as if it had been just the day before.

I remembered seeing her bloody and magled body on the ground, remember screaming, remember one policeman telling me it would be okay, and me actually believing him, as if he could bring my mother back to life. As if anyone could.

I threw my clothes on and wandered down the street, trying to think about my break the Joker out of Arkham, but my mind kept automatically going back to my mother. If she saw me today, she would hate me. If my father saw me today, he would hate me. Bruce and Alfred already did hate me. The only person in this world who didn't hate me was the Joker, and that's whyy I had to save him. I had nothing else to live for, but I was terrified of dying. No mother, no father, no guardian, no money, no friends, no life at all, and yet I'd clung so desperately to this life...And now I had to do something with it.

And by that time, I'd reached Arkham, and I gritted my teeth, closed my eyes, and reminded myself six times that this is why I was alive today. And only then was I able to start my plan.

**A/N: Hello! I know, I know, I haven't been keeping my fast updates up. :( School sucks. Homework sucks...Trying desperately to find people to find my National Junior Honor Society application sucks...but whatever. I'm here now! Kind of ANOTHER filler, chapter, please don't be too mad, I had A SERIOUS case of writer's block and i just started writing, and...this is what came out. sorry, i'll try to write again tomorrow night, and i promise that one will be about Arkham and stuff! :D And i also kind of used this chapter as an excuse to use the song lyrics to this song I was singing while writing this chapter. lol... Aghh, my friend and I keep fighting over who's better, Scarecrow or Joker, and I'm liked WTF of course the Joker is gonna win, but she's putting up a good fight. heh heh, we're BATFANS. I can't get over that name...cracks me up everytime. heh heh, i'm hilarious. jkjk. ewww, i was at a dance today, and this guy was all up on me while I was dancing and so I was like "Oh hell no." and I kicked him in the balls. :D It was high-larious. XD Oooh, and my soccer team is like...friends with me now. They think I'm hilarious...and before they just thought I was weird...Eww and our name is the Blue Tsunamis. WTF?? I wanted to be called The Matress Discounters, and we'd have our own theme name and everything, but no...geez...it pissed me off. but oh well...lol. anyways, OHMIGOSH it's 12:57 am on Saturday morning I guess...and i have a soccer game at eight thirty...so I'm gonna end this ramble about now...:D anyways, read, review, and I will update, and then we'll start the process over again! :DD  
byebye,**

**WhySoFreakingSerious**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_"I love your face,  
Just get away." -Topless, Breaking Benjamin_

It was easier than I thought it would be to get in. Everyone was so busy, they barely had time to throw half a glance at the strange, pale girl with the bright blue eyes and the dark dark hair who had just appeared. It disconcerted me slightly, the way everyone was running this way and that, some silently, some shouting out to others, and some speaking quietly, patiently, and yet stiff, unfriendly voices to the patients themselves, being guided to wherever it was they were going.

No one knew who I was. No one wanted to know. No one really cared. I could stay here for hours probably, just leaning against a wall, or sitting on one of the hard, plastic-y chairs that were near the front entrance, and not be recognized as a dead accomplice. It would take three or four hours for the hopelesly dimwitted people to even look in my direction on accident, I'd wager.

But I didn't have time for sitting around doing nothing. I didn't have time to ponder why the people here were so robotic and annoying, and I definitely didn't have time to be recognized. And a feeling of irritation with myself engulfed me. Why was I insulting their side of the story? Why was I thinking about how it needed to be fixed. I should've been praising it's lack of these things, singing in the rain because of it. All because it made my job easier. And that was a definite plus.

A lifetime seemed to pass me by before I was able to move. I just couldn't fathom the fact that I was about to see him again, in the flesh, for the first time since he'd ended my life. Part of me (Quite a large part, in fact), desperately wanted to leave. The old Larisa was frightened. The normal girl who resided in me just wanted to leave this entire town behind and try to start fresh again, light years away from Gotham City. Another, not quite as large, but a pretty good chunk, was furious at him. And at myself. He had thrown me off a tower. Sure, he was in insane. But I'd trusted him. And that was when the anger at myself came in. Trust the Joker? Never. Or at least, only when you have nothing left to lose and are just too afraid to commit suicide. But I never had wanted to do that. Even when I was all alone, I'd never wanted to end my life. I'd only wanted to find a way to fix it. And now the only way to fix my life in the only way I knew how was to find and free my destroyer.

At least I let out a great gasping breath and forced myself to my feet. My fingers tightened around the trigger of the gun, hidden in the deep pocket of the pair of jeans I was wearing, and for just a second, I actually considered blowing my brains out. I would've bet all the money in the world that killing myself would be easier than doing what I was about to do. And then all the suffering would be ended. But i knew i couldn't do that. And slowly yet surely, I rose, forcing myself into a standing position, then forcing myself to sneak into where the rooms were listed, followed by more sneaking down lots of annoyingly long hallways, followed by some minor breakdowns. Everytime I came in close contact with a human, I noticed that the in mates were kind of running the show. Like that's not at all disturbing...

I knew I was going to have about five seconds to execute my entire plan perfectly, and I was momentarily frozen, an ice sculpture of Larisa. But then the moment passed, and I'd bitten my tongue and pulled the gun out. I had taken one, two, three! shots to the lock on the door, and with a BOOM it was open. My face was sweating, my hands were shaking and I was about to fly into a thousand pieces, but I clung desperately to my calm face, trying to look as though things were going exactly the way I planned. I took three steps into the cell thing, and I saw that it was empty.

I let out a cry of despair and confusion. I'd checked three times. This was the right room., He should be in here, right now, there was no excuse for him not being here, after all I'd risked to get him out, and now-

"Larisa?"

I turned, and there, he was, looking exactly the same as always, and there was I, looking like a complete disaster.

His expression was hard to read, as it always has been for me, but I tried in vain to read it anyway. It could mean a few different things, I concluded. It could mean, "Ohmigod! A GHOST!" or "Hmm, do I know her?" or "How did you get in?" or "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" or even "I have to pee." But I couldn't narrow it down from those five, so I just stood there, silently, in the middle of the Joker's room in the middle of Arkham Aylsum in the middle of a whole heap of trouble.

**A/N: HEYYYY! have you missed me? I've missed writing! Life has been so hectic it's unnerving! I don't know how I used to manage to update every night, but I wish I still could! :( i REALLY want to ramble to you guys about all the not very interesting things that have happened to me since I last updated, but I am incredibly tired, since it's 12:48 am! YES! So i'll keep it short and annoying instead of long and annoying. I CAN'T WAIT FOR HALLOWEEN! I have always loved Halloween! I'm probably going to be Alice In Wonderland. :D Haha, today my brother asked my mom if Pulp Fiction was a 'Chick Flick' I was eating dinner and almost choked, I was laughing so hard. Another thing, I went to this bookstore today and bought a book! (I know, amazing) it's called Batman Unauthorized, and it's pretty awesome. Oh! One last thing. Me and my two friends were reading The Killing Joke at school because my teacher has it! I was so excited! And she keeps the book in front of the chalkboard, right in front of her stool, so whenever she sits in her stool, it looks like the Joker is taking a picture of her butt. XDDDD Oh, actually two last things, not one;; You know how Halloween is on a Friday, for once in FOREVER? Well, on Saturday morning at 8:30 am, i have a soccer game! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PISSED OFF. but anyways. :) i've missed posting Author Notes and Chapters so much! Geez, so much for short and annoying...I managed a ramble anyway! haha, whatever. love, WhySoFreakingSerious**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

_"__Blood on her skin  
Dripping with sin  
Do it again  
Living Dead Girl." -Living Dead Girl, Rob Zombie  
_

I could've stood there forever, in the room in Arkham Asylum, but it couldn't be so. Memories and thoughts and plans and broken dreams and not so broken dreams all crumbled into one another and I ran away, pushing past him, feeling my skin bursh against his, and I kept on running, trying to out race Batman, out race trouble, out race thought. Out race love.

Down the corridor, down the steps, out the door, barely being able to see where I was going, as fresh tears were blocking my vision, but I didn't care. I didn't care much about anything anymore. Only getting away from this cursed life, as far away as possible. But of course the running had to come to an end.

Even if you are a pretty good runner, and have a very very very very very good reason to keep running, maybe even several, the human body can only take so much before it has to rest. And eventually the time came where I was so out of breath and so utterly exhausted that I simply fell when putting one foot in front of the other was just too much for me.

I crumbled and leaned against the brick wall of some random building, tears still coursing, but too tired to even muster the strength to sob. I couldn't even pin point why even felt this way. I knew he'd be there. Hell, that was the whole reason I'd gone! Yet the minute I saw him...my heart had just exploded with emotions. And now it was just...numb. Empty.

I don't know how long I sat there, at least not exactly. The only thing I know is that the darkness had surrounded me and that the tears that tracked down my pale cheeks were dried and glittering in the moonlight. I felt a sense of restless. A feeling of carelessness. I wanted to do something daring. Something amazing. And as many times as I tried to convince myself that I only wanted to do something because I was such a badass merely bored with recent proceedings, my heart knew that I was going to try and do something for one reason, and just one reason: To make him think I was worth having again.

But I knew I was getting ahead of myself. First things first. What was I going to do to prove all this to the one and only Joker? It had to be something big, but casually evil at the same time. So I could pretend that i was perfectly fine with it and not just halfway sure of it.

I decided a random killing was the best way to go. No one could ignore a death, but it was common enough to avoid even more attention than it already would. And what I meant by that was simple; The Joker wanted to stand out to everyone, be a name of terror for everyone, just for the sake of doing it. So he did big things, different things, insane things. My plan was different: I wanted to stand out to just one person, and be just another killer to everyone else. It was the easiest way right now.

I'd been planning half the night, thinking about who to kill and when to kill them and how, when I finally noticed the huge flaw in my whole plan of getting in with the Joker again. I was forgetting what I came back for. I was forgetting why I was back in the first place. I argued with myself for the rest of the night, first claiming that becoming the Joker's accomplice again would certainly count as taking vengeance on Batman, but then countering that it wouldn't exactly be the same, that I'd decided to take it out on the people, not on Batman himself, which the Joker would totally want to do, sooner or later. I was starting to understand him.

By daybreak my plan had pretty much formed, and my heart had won against a fierce battle against my mind. True vengeance or true love? By the end of my hour long debate there was only one answer, and it seemed so obvious to me in the last two minutes of my self debate that I pitied myself on what little brain power I possessed on occasion. (Okay maybe on a lot of occasions) And this obvious answer was love, of course. I would try and get the Joker back. I would try and remind him that he still loved me, and try to convince him not to express his romantic feelings for me by pushing me off a very, very high building. Or even a not so high building, now that I think about it...

**A/N: Guess Who! :D LITTLE MISS MUPPET! Just kidding. :D Who else would it be but me?? Hahaha, I hope you like the chapter. I know there are a lot of building uo chapters in this story so far, but I'm still trying to really get it going, so give me sometime. Ahhh, the song I used for this chapter, for the quote at the beginning, is AN AWESOME SONG. You should go listen to it as soon as I finish this Author's Note! You're probably thinking "OH NO! THAT'LL TAKE FOREVER!" but I promise, this one is a pretty short ramble. :) Only because there is almost nothing to report. O.o Just gonna say I AM SO EXCITED ABOUT HALLOWEEN!! lol...and...yeahh...I think that's it...so yeah. I'm done now. :D Oh, by the way, my Spanish teacher is acting like a bitch again...But that's off the subject! Anyways, i love you all, reviews, and Ghirardelli Caramel Chocolate Squares, the last of which I am eating right now! So yeah...BUHBYE! :D**

**Love, WhySoFreakingSerious**


End file.
